Shattered Glass
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When the Bots fall victim to the effects of an ancient alien artifact, they all become the polar opposite of themselves! Nog only that, but Chase and Blurr are in a fight that not even Heatwave and Kade can compare to! Galvertron is also back and Chase is not only scarred but Blurr is ignoring him! Will they make up before something horrible happens!
1. The Beginning

**Hey, Hey, Hey! ChaseIsMyRescueBot here and I am doing one of the request episodes and it is the shattered glass episode and I got this idea from Tyler Weatherall from Facebook! Thanks for reading my randomness! This is NOT connected to Outsiders and rescue bots or anything. Thanks for reading my story! BTW Chase's past is still the same with Galvertron. Not sure if he's gonna be in this story, but will be mentioned. Now read on people, read on.**

/Chase's prolog/

I was just sitting on the floor against the bookshelf reading The Lovely Bones, which is very descriptive by the way when Blurr and Blades came in fighting and screaming at each other.

"NO!" Blurr yelled at Blades and I now I'm inquisitived in what this was about.

"Ok. Let me rephrase this differently. PleasePleasePleasePleasePlease! You just can't say no!" Blades begged as Blurr attempted to ignore him but to no avail.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No and No." Blurr said and Blades just stood there.

"Ok, you can. But you have to at last let me try." Blades begged even more.

"You sound like a child right now and I am younger than you." I commented and Blades glared at me.

" **STAY OUTTA THIS!"** he growled and I held my arms up in defense.

"Ok, Ok." I said going back to my book while the two continued to bicker about whatever they were arguing about.

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

The alarm went off I put the book back on the bookshelf to see what the emergency was.

"There's a fire at the bakery team, we need to get there and people are inside." Chief ordered and we all transformed and headed there.

"Rescue bots, roll to the rescue!" Heatwave said as we drove (And flew) there. It was the usual order. Heatwave, Blades, me and Boulder.

When we got there Heatwave and Kade put out the fire while Boulder, Blurr and I held the building up while Dani and Graham got people out of there. No serious injuries, thankfully.

"HELP!" I heard someone call I saw Mr. Harrison blocked by some bins that were heavy to move for humans. Suddenly the ceiling began to give way!

 _ **A routine patrol with four Bots in stasis. Years later awoke in the strangest of places.  
Earth was their home now and in addition, Optimus Prime gave them this mission:**_

 _ **Learn from the humans, serve and protect, Live in their world, earn their respect.  
A family of heroes will be your allies. To others remain robots in disguise.**_

 _ **Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, humans in need, heroes indeed,  
Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots. With Cody to guide them and show them the way,  
Rescue Bots will be saving the day!**_ _ **Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots.**_

Right before the ceiling fell on top of him Boulder grabbed Mr. Harrison and placed him safely outside.

"You are welcome, citizen." Boulder said in his robotic voice and Dani checked to see if he had any injuries. He did not have any, but was still in shock.

We got back to the firehouse and everybody went their ways. Blades and Blurr kept bickering, Boulder, Salvage and Graham went to upgrade the spaceship, Heatwave and Kade were fighting about Heatwave being his "Go-to vehicle." Whatever that's about, Blades and Dani went for a flight, Cody and Chief were in the command center and I was continuing reading; The Lovely Bones. Everything was fine, but then everything went downhill.

 _ **What do you think? Like, hate, love? Let me know what you think I should do by PMing me or commenting me,**_

 _ **ChaseIsMyRescueBot, OUT!**_


	2. Holograms

**Ok just a note for this. I make most of my characters OCC for a reason if you want to know why Chase or the others are OCC. PM me, OK? OK. Oh, by the way Chase's hearing is like what it is before Galvertron hurt him in Outsiders and Rescue bots. He's hard of hearing, but can turn his hearing off with his hearing aids if he wants to. Enjoy!**

 **(NOW RATED T FOR TEEN)**

 **/Chase's prolog/**

 **HOW CAN YOU SEE INTO MY EYES? LIKE OPEN DOORS? LEADING YOU DOWN IN DOWN INTO MY CORE, WHERE I'VE BECOME SO NUMB. Without a soul ohhhhhhhhh. You're spirit's sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back. Home. Wake me up. Wake me up inside. Can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me! Save me from the nothing I've become. Now I know what I'm without. You can't leave me!** **  
**

" **TURN IT OFF!"** Heatwave yelled to Blades that had 'Bring me to life' By Evanescence really, really loud in his room. I could hear the music, but barley. Loud enough that I could hear a discussion but soft enough that I could hardly hear Blades's music.

"He's not gonna do it ya know?" Blurr asked Boulder and I turned to him.

"What did you do?" We asked him in usion and he looked shocked.

"Wha- Nothing!" he exclaimed and I gave him 'The look'

"Well, OK. Dani and Blades were 'Going to the drive in' but they were going to this party. It was the one down by the park….. A really adult Party…. Dani is only 16 she shouldn't be going there. So I told Chief and he told them that they couldn't go and it got them mad." Blurr explained to us and we understood.

"You know, it's funny whenever you say it's nothing it's usually followed by something." I informed him and he rolled his optics.

"Don't make me hurt you little brother!" he threatened and I backed off.

"Alright, alright. Give them some space. They'll come around. Blades probably sooner rather than later." Boulder informed separating the two of us.

" **BLADES! TURN! IT! DOWN!"** Heatwave yelled again, yet to be ignored. I could hear him like my hearing aid was turned all the way up and he was speaking normal.

"Do you have to yell that loud? The neighbors called to complain." Blurr told him and that earned him a glare and he backed off.

"OK. I think that everybody needs to cool off." Boulder said and whispered to me. "Heatwave especially needs to cool off." At that I rolled my optics. "How about a trip to the park?"

"Yes! Lets go! So mainly Blades and Heatwave can run off some steam." Blurr told me and Heatwave glared at us and growled.

"So…who's gonna get Blades from his room." Heatwave asked me as the Burnses, Doc Greene and Francine came down.

"I say whoever's the youngest" Blurr said as he, Boulder and Heatwave ran out of the room and I sighed and rolled my optics.

"Real mature guys, real mature." I said to myself and leaned down behind Cody.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, call Optimus."

 **(IN BLADES'S ROOM SAID IN THE SPONGEBOB VOICE)**

"Blades?" I asked knocking on his door. Blades gets his own room because he doesn't want anybody in his room unless it's temporary.

"What do you want, Chase?" he growled at me. Blades was laying down listening to rock music, which I would actually like.

"We're going to the park, would you like to accompany us?" I asked him and he just stared at me.

"Do we have to act like robots?" He asked me

"No, Boulder and I got our Holograms working." I responded

"Can I have a Bones Booth look?" He asked me and I gave him a weird look and sighed.

"Do what you want!" I said and walked out of the room.

 **(LATER SAID IN THE SPONGEBOB VOICE)**

When I walked back in the bunker I heard Blurr gasp.

"He lives! I thought you'd be dead like-" Blurr began to say but I stopped him from doing so.

"Blurr, don't even finish that sentence. Blades will go but only if we use our holograms." I told everybody while slightly glaring at Blurr.

"OK, you two come with me." Blurr said grabbing Boulder and I as he led us to where out holograms are kept safe from harm.

"You sure that they'll work?" Blurr asked handing me Blades's and mine, handing Boulder Heatwave's and his while holding his own.

"Yes, me and Boulder tested them on ourselves." I confirmed updating Blades's information to what he wanted.

"Ok! I can't wait to try it out!" Blurr said activating his hologram. Blurr looked about 15 was dressed in this black and purple checkered shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He had blue/green eyes and jet black hair with purple streaks in them.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Blurr yelled running down to the bunker. Boulder and I rolled our optics.

"You've got quite the brother there." He told me and I sighed.

"Yeah…. He's a lot of work." I told him and he laughed.

"So, what happens when you get sick or hurt?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Oh, I can never get hurt." I told him and we made our ways towards the bunker.

"Chase, your brother needs help." Kade said as Blurr ran around like a nutjob.

"Blurr. Stop and maybe I won't use your full name." I warned. As soon as those words left my mouth he stopped and ran into the bookshelf knocking a few of the books off and onto his head.

"Maybe the books knocked some sense into you." Blades said glaring at him.

"Blades. I know you're still mad at me. But I did it to help you." Blurr told him getting up off the floor.

"This is going to get ugly." Boulder told me and I agreed.

"Real ugly, real fast!" Kade put in and I had to stop this before the battle turned into a war!

"OK! Blades, do you wanna see your hologram or what?" I asked him and he jumped up and down.

"Ohhhh! Show me stuff!" he exclaimed like a little kid getting presents of Christmas morning.

"OK. OK. Here. Try it out." I told him giving him his hologram and he took it. His human self was about 17. Sandy brown hair with orange streaks, brown eyes was dressed in this dark orange shirt with a black jacket, black pants and black shoes.

"Your turn Chasey." Blurr told me and I glared at him.

"Never call me Chasey." I told him and he looked offended.

"Boulder call you Chasey." He told me and I swear my energon boiled.

"Boulder didn't leave me in the wrath of Galvertron for 9 years and didn't show his face until 2 months ago!" I yelled and the room got quiet.

I activated my hologram and I looked about 14, I had blue/green eyes, jet black hair with blue streaks, was dressed in this blue and white shirt, slacks and tennis shoes like my brother.

"Boulder or Heatwave?" Blurr asked holding them out.

"I'll go." Heatwave said grabbing the hologram from Blurr not happy at all.

His human self-looked about 35, green eyes, was wearing a red and black shirt, jeans and Nicky's shoes.

"Boulder." Blurr said grumpy like handing him his hologram.

"You know Blurr, you're lucky to be here. Don't be such a gank." Boulder said and everybody looked shocked and I had to hold back a laugh.

Boulder's human self-looked around 14, with dirty blonde hair, gray yes, a green shirt with a black jacket, slacks and Nicky's as well.

"Everybody ready to go?" Chief asked us and we all agreed. I think ALL of us need to blow off some steam now… Especially Blurr and I. But I keep thinking… why did Galvertron A-B-U-S-E me? Why did he have me if he didn't want me?


End file.
